


He Wanted.

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Broken Dean, Happy Castiel, Heartbreak, M/M, Weddings, but in a good way, pinning, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: There are a lot of things Dean has wanted but the most important of all is Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	He Wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> once again i found myself drifting to angsty destiel and here we are, with yet another short fic.
> 
> but damn, how i missed writing these short fics!
> 
> Enjoy!

He was standing up there and all Dean could think of was that he wanted to stand next to Castiel there. 

He wanted to be the one who could look in these piercing blue eyes and get lost while listening to the priest going on about marriage till they have to say their 'I do's'. 

He wanted to be the one to hold Cas hand in his while they were shaking just a little bit of the nerves. 

He wanted to be the one who got to say how much he loved the man. 

He wanted to be the one who got to listen to Cas long ass speech about love and life and all above. 

He wanted to be the one who got to softly kiss these pink lips, marking the start of their new lives. 

He wanted to be the one to take Cas by the hand and lead him out of church and down to the waiting Baby and take him down the road to their new start. 

He wanted to be the one. 

He wanted. 

But here he was, sitting in the first row of chairs just a few feet away from the love of his life, looking up at Cas gazing lovingly at his love of his life. 

Dean was there, holding the small pad with rings placed on top, ready to give them out to the happy couple when time called for it. 

He should be happy, he should. 

It was his best friend marrying the love of his god damned life. 

But all Dean could feel was the terrible ache in his chest, it was like his whole soul was being ripped apart piece by piece and he could do nothing about it. 

His face has long since frozen on the smiling facade, his eyes empty, hiding the storm going on behind the green rings. 

He wanted to shout, he wanted to beg, he wanted to make some sound but his lips were locked. 

Because no matter how much he loved Cas, no matter how much it hurt, he couldn't do this to Castiel, he couldn't. 

Castiel was happy, really happy and so deeply in love that it was radiating off of him. 

So Dean let himself live through hell and watch his heart being carried away. 

And when he finally heard Cas say his 'I Do', pain finally left him. 

He was empty. 

There was no heart and no soul left in him. 

He watched it all being carried out the church doors with Castiel walking outside, being swallowed by the light. 

Dean was empty. 

He was just there, a simple meat suit without any purpose. 

And he let it be because he would do anything to make Castiel, the love of his cursed life, be happy and free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading!  
> Fell free to comment what you think about this! It means a lot to me!


End file.
